Loving The Enemy
by Mystical Deeds
Summary: Musa and Riven are fighting for the DJ position for the annual ball between Alfea and RF. While fighting for that position, will there be a fight for love? My first fanfic, please review. Pairings: SXB, BXS, FXH, TXT
1. Chapter 1

**Loving The Enemy**

**Chapter: 1**

**At Alfea**

Stella: Hey, Miss Griselda just made an announcement.

Bloom: What did she say?

Stella: We must go to the hall immediately.

Techna: Hmm… What could it be?

Musa: Yo! Let's go before we get another awful scolding from her… again.

And everyone laughed.

**Alfea's Hall**

"Fairies, please take your seats. I have a very important announcement to make. As all of you know, an annual ball will be held at the end of every year. The ball starts in……"

There was a sudden squeal.

"Uh hum… Miss Faragonda is talking." said a now frowning Miss Griselda.

"Thank you, Miss Griselda. As I was saying, the ball starts in 3 months time, so, dress your best, and we'll meet you there. Dismissed."

**Meanwhile at Redfountain**

"Specialists, listen up!" Saladin roared.

"The annual ball between Alfea and Redfountain will be held in 3 months time. Dress your best and I need 3 volunteers to help deliver the gifts to Alfea. Anyone interested, come to my office. You are free to go now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2**

It was a fine Saturday morning in Magix. The Winx Club were in Stella's room, discussing about the ball.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! The ball's going to start in 3 months time. I don't know what to wear! What if Brandon doesn't like it?" Stella asked frantically, while rummaging through her wardrobe.

"Relax, Stella. You would look just fine. And Brandon's going to like whatever you wear." The orange haired adolescent consoled her friend.

"Yo Stella, there's still 3 more months to go. Chillax!" Musa said. This was Stella's character. And she was also known throughout Alfea as the Fashion Queen. Musa thought, a smile tugging at her face.

"I never really liked going to balls… It's just a waste of time. Besides, I have to upload the new software onto my laptop."

"Sweetie, there's a time to play and a time to work. Don't stress yourself out. Besides, don't you want to see Timmy?" The brunette teased her friend.

"Come on, we've got to rush the homework that Professor Palladium gave us. We're well over the due date!"

"OK. Let's start now!" Everyone said in unison.

"Hey Techna, what's the use of this potion? I can't find the answers in my book."

"This potion…"

"Knock knock knock…" Before Techna could complete her sentence, in came Miss Griselda.

"Miss Faragonda would like to see you now, Musa. Please go to her office immediately."

**Miss Faragonda's Office**

"Knock knock…"

"Come in!" Came Miss Faragonda's voice.

"Hello Musa, take a seat. Let me introduce them to you. The one on your left is Saladin, the headmaster of Redfountain and the one on your right is Riven, one of the specialists from Redfountain."

Riven… Riven… Hmm… sounds familiar. Oh I got it, he was the hottie that Priscilla and Francis keeps mentioning about. Musa contemplated to herself.

Hmm… Quite good-looking, with that perfect scowl and dark frowning eyes, with the purple pupils. His well gelled hair was magenta in colour. He was nothing but…cool. Yes, that was the word to describe him.

"Uhh.. Yes, Musa and Riven, I wanted you here to tell you about the annual ball between Redfountain and Alfea. Saladin and myself have chosen the two of you to see who has the potential to become the DJ on that day itself. The competition will be held next Wednesday. Prepare a song and you will sing it. You may go now."

"Good bye Miss Faragonda." Musa and Riven chorused.

**Stella's Room**

"Hey guys…"

"Honey, what happened in Faragonda's office?" Flora asked, with a worried look on her face.

"Oh nothing much, except that Miss Faragonda had chosen me and Riven to be the DJ at the annual ball. Problem is, I have to compete with him. We have to each sing a song."

"Did you just say Riven? Oooh.. He's the hottie from Redfountain. How does he look like?" Stella squealed with joy and curiosity.

"Stella, you already have a boyfriend!" Bloom reprimanded Stella good-humoredly.

"Come on Bloom, I was just curious! Furthermore, I was just seeing, not touching."

"Well, tall, dark, good-looking, muscular and always a scowl on his face. Spiked and well-gelled magenta coloured hair."

"Come on, let's all complete our homework, so we can go to downtown Magix to pick a song for Musa to sing. When is the competition?"

"Next Wednesday."

"Exactly 68 hours and 52 seconds more to go! Come on, let' complete our work."

**Meanwhile at Redfountain**

"Jeez Riven, what happened?"

Riven, with a scowl on his face, answered "None of your business, ass!"

"Come on bro, I just wanted to know what happened." Brandon pleaded.

"Fine! I was asked by Saladin and Faragonda to compete with this stupid pixie from Alfea, called Musa, to see who becomes DJ for the annual ball."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Did you just say Musa? I've seen her before, she's Bloom's best friend, and I've heard many of the specialists at Redfountain are competing on who to become her boyfriend."

"Yeah yeah.. I just know she's a stupid pixie."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter:3**

**Stella's Room**

"Completed! Come on, let's go!"

**The Mall**

"Musa, what have you picked?" asked Bloom.

"Well, I bought some Sum41, Blink182, Paris Hilton, Avril Lavigne and Mcfly… Ok… I'm done, let's go!"

**Musa's Room**

"Ok.. guys, this sounds nice."

_**Stars Are Blind By Paris Hilton**_

_I don't mind spending some time  
Just hanging here with you  
'Cause I don't find too many guys  
That treat me like you do.  
Those other guys all wanna take me for a ride  
But when I walk they talk of suicide  
Some people never get beyond their stupid pride  
But you can see the real me inside  
And I'm satisfied, oh no, ohh_

_Even though the gods are crazy  
Even though the stars are blind  
If you show me real love baby  
I'll show you mine  
I can make it nice and naughty  
Be the devil and angel too  
Got a heart and soul and body  
Let's see what this love can do  
Maybe I'm perfect for you_

_Ohh, ohh, ohh_

_I could be your confidante  
Just one of your girlfriends  
But I know that's not what you want  
If tomorrow the world ends  
Why shouldn't we be with the one we really love?  
Now tell me who have you been dreaming of?  
I and I alone, oh, no_

_Even though the gods are crazy  
Even though the stars are blind  
If you show me real love baby  
I'll show you mine  
I can make it nice and naughty  
Be the devil and angel too  
Got a heart and soul and body  
Let's see what this love can do  
Baby I'm perfect for you_

_Excuse me for feeling  
This moment is critical  
Might be we feel it  
It could get physical, oh no, no, no_

_Even though the gods are crazy  
Even though the stars are blind  
If you show me real love baby  
I'll show you mine  
I can make it nice and naughty  
Be the devil and angel too  
Got a heart and soul and body  
Let's see what this love can do  
Oh  
Let's see what love can do (Oh)  
Maybe I'm perfect for you_

_Maybe I'm perfect for you (Oh)  
You (Oh)  
Maybe I'm perfect for you_

_Even though the gods are crazy (Oh)_

_Even though the stars are blind (Oh)_

_Even though the gods are crazy (Oh)_

_Even though the stars are blind (Oh)_

"Hmm… that sounds quite nice, any others?" Techna asked.

"Ok.. How about this?"

_**He Wasn't by Avril Lavigne**_

_There's not much going on today.  
I'm really bored, it's getting late.  
What happened to my Saturday?  
Monday's coming, the day I hate._

_Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone.  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.  
He wouldn't even open up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
He isn't really what I'm looking for._

_This is when I start to bite my nails.  
And clean my room when all else fails.  
I think it's time for me to bail.  
This point of view is getting stale._

_Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone.  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.  
He wouldn't even open up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
He isn't really what I'm looking for._

_Na na na na na, we've all got choices.  
Na na na na, we've all got voices.  
Na na na na na, stand up make some noise.  
Na na na na, stand up make some noise._

_Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone.  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.  
He wouldn't even open up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
He isn't really what I'm looking for.  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.  
He wouldn't even open up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
Like I was special, cuz I was special._

_Na na na na na._

"This is better." Said Stella

"Ok.. Everyone agree?"

"Yes." The Winx all said in agreement.

"That makes it unanimous. Now all I have to do is to keep practicing."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: 4**

Things went on smoothly for the past few days. Finally! The day of the competition came. Everyone from Redfountain and Alfea came to watch the competition, which was held in Alfea.

"Fairies and specialists, some of you might be confused as to why everyone is gathered here. Well, today is the day where Musa Harmonic and Riven Elemental compete against each other to see who is the better of the 2 to become the DJ of our annual ball. Presenting… Riven Elemental!"

There were lots of girls who were whooping and screaming with joy and madness, and there was even a gigantic banner, probably drawn by Priscilla and Francis, that read 'We love you forever, Elemental!'

_**Daddy's Little Girl by Jesse McCartney**_

_You just turned eighteen a week ago  
You want to learn what you don't know  
You're grown up don't need permission  
Find out what you've been missin'  
It took some time but now you really want to figure out  
Just what it is that all the other girls are talkin' 'bout_

_And it's driving you're mama crazy  
'Cause daddy's little girl is now my baby_

_I think you're ready baby  
I think you're ready baby  
Come on and get it baby  
I think you're  
I think you're_

_You've always followed all the rules  
Done just what you're supposed to  
Stick the key in the ignition and light it up  
Have a taste of what it's like to be old enough  
Move your body baby let me see you work it  
Looking at you make me wanna blow a circuit_

_And it's driving you're mama crazy  
'Cause daddy's little girl is now my baby_

_Chorus:  
I think you're ready baby  
I think you're ready baby  
Come on and get it baby  
I think you're, I think you're  
I think you're ready baby  
Daddy's little girl is ready baby yeah  
I think you're ready baby  
I think you're, I think you're_

_Tell me girl if I'm mistaken  
All the signals that you're makin'  
Brought you to the road you're takin'  
So come on, come on  
Come on, come on, let's go  
Girl shake what your mama gave you  
Shake it like you're trying to break it  
'Bout to start an earthquake_

_Chorus_

"Next up, Musa Harmonic!"

This time, there were lots of screaming and shouting, mostly from the specialists.

_**He Wasn't by Avril Lavigne**_

_There's not much going on today.  
I'm really bored, it's getting late.  
What happened to my Saturday?  
Monday's coming, the day I hate._

_Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone.  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.  
He wouldn't even open up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
He isn't really what I'm looking for._

_This is when I start to bite my nails.  
And clean my room when all else fails.  
I think it's time for me to bail.  
This point of view is getting stale._

_Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone.  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.  
He wouldn't even open up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
He isn't really what I'm looking for._

_Na na na na na, we've all got choices.  
Na na na na, we've all got voices.  
Na na na na na, stand up make some noise.  
Na na na na, stand up make some noise._

_Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone.  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.  
He wouldn't even open up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
He isn't really what I'm looking for.  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.  
He wouldn't even open up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
Like I was special, cuz I was special._

_Na na na na na._

"We have come to the end of the competition, please cast your votes and put them in any of the 2 boxes behind you. Results will be revealed on Friday."

In Stella's room, Musa was shaking really badly. "Hey sweetie, you did great!" Flora reassured her.

"Yeah, don't fret, you're gonna win this thing!" Bloom said.

"Hmm… There's a 69.3 percent chance that you would win."

"Oh Techna! Your calculations may not always be correct, you know?" Stella said, while trying to suppress her laughter.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Timmy's room, Riven was putting up a tough front by putting on a nonchalant and I-don't-care attitude. In actual fact, he was worrying about his performance that day.

"Hey Timmy, I did well, didn't I?"

"Of course, it was better than during practice."

"Thanks, but yeah, I gotta go."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter: 5**

"I can't wait to hear the results! Come on, lets go before all the seats are taken."

"Hey Musa… Where's Musa?"

"She's in her room, crying. She's afraid to come out. She said she doesn't want to know the results." The purple-haired digital fairy said sadly.

"That poor girl… I'll go and console her, you go first."

"Ok… Good luck!"

**Musa's and Techna's Room**

"Hey sweetie, you did your best, didn't you. Now go and wash your face. You're going to win this thing. I can feel it."

"Rea…really?" asked the tear-stricken Musa.

"Of course! Now go and wash your face."

* * *

"The votes Riven Elemental received is… 579 votes!"

"Meanwhile, the votes for Musa Harmonic is… Oh my gosh… 579 votes too! Is that a surprise or what?"

The reactions of both Musa and Riven was indescribable. They stood rooted to the ground, too stunned and flabbergasted to say anything.

Damn! Why did I get the same votes as that stupid pixie? What are the judges going to do?

Oh shucks! Flora told me she felt it, that I could win this thing! Now… I ended up getting the same votes as that jerk!

"Musa, Riven, come here." Came Miss Faragonda's voice.

"Saladin and I have decided to let the both of you compete again. But this time, you will be battling against each other."

Musa and Riven were too shocked to say anything.

"Oh ya.. one more thing. This will be held at the Redfountain battling grounds. The one who is being knocked down first is the loser. It will be held next Monday."

"Yes Miss Faragonda."

**Musa's Room**

"Miss Faragonda said that I would be fighting against him…" Sobbed Musa.

"Hey, don't worry, we'll be there for you. We better let Musa practice first before the competition." Bloom said.

"I think we can practice outside the Alfea grounds. Come, let's go."

**Alfea Grounds**

"MAGIC WINX!"

"Ok, Musa, there's a gigantic scorpion on your right, tackle it!"

"Melodious Sleep!"

Green and red light appeared and the scorpion disappeared.

"Look out Musa!"

"Flute Crude!"

"Flute Crude!"

"Sonic Blast!"

"Guitar Disarray!"

They carried on for a few more hours before stopping.

"Whew, I'm exhausted!"

"Come on, you deserve a good rest. We'll all go and have a bath and go SHOPPING!!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter: 6**

**Redfountain**

"Riven, you can do it. Use your saber to shield the dragon. Come on! Now SLASH!"

"Ok… We'll try for a few more hours before stopping.

* * *

Monday came.

"The day for the competition has started! Riven Elemental and Musa Harmonic, you may start now."

"Flute Crude!"

Riven used his saber to dodge it.

"Sonic Blast!"

Again, he dodged it.

The battle continued for what seemed like an eternity, which in actual fact, was only about 3 hours, before Musa, who was flying above suddenly fainted and fell off, due to lack of energy. Coincidentally, she fell into Riven's arms and before Riven could react, he, too, fainted.

"Oh my god…" Saladin and Faragonda said in unison.

"Ofelia… Ofelia… Please take these 2 to the hospital ASAP!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter: 7**

Where am I? Riven mused. He was lying on something soft and white, and there was a blanket covering him. What happened?

Musa… the fight… fainted…

Oh! Riven thought. I fainted halfway through the battle. This must be Ofelia's hospital; in Alfea.

He turned his head around, and saw the sleeping form of Musa.

She looked so peaceful and serene, and the only sound he heard was she making sighing noises, probably having a dream. She had a small built, someone that need his protection, someone that need his………

Whoa Riven. Didn't you vow never to love or trust another woman again, after your mom left you? Came a voice in Riven's head.

But she looked so…beautiful, just lying there with her eyes closed. He leaned forward and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Suddenly, Musa's eyes fluttered open.

"What are you doing? Riven?!" Musa shrieked.

"Is there anything wrong?" Ofelia asked. She had just entered from her office.

"Not… not… nothing." Miss Ofelia.

"May I know how long I've been staying here?"

For about 5 days, Musa."

"What about the competition?" Riven enquired.

"Oh… That. Well… someone called Amaryl from Alfea was chosen in the end."

"WHAT???!" Musa and Riven roared.

"I'm sorry… But can the both of you please calm down? This is a hospital."

"Here. Change into your clothes. You can be discharged now."

**Stella's Room**

"Hey guys… I was being discharged today. I knew you would all be here."

"Oh Musa! We missed you!"

"Sweetie, we don't know how we're going to break the news to you, but we have to."

"Relax Flora. I already know."

"Aren't you sad?"

"Of course. But yo, man… There are still many other chances, right?"

"Yeah! That's the Musa we know! By the way, we're going downtown Magix with the guys tomorrow. Wanna come along?"

"Thanks, but no thanks Stella. I need some rest."

**Riven's Room**

"Yeah bro! Out of the hospital, I see. Judging by the look on your face, you're having problems right? Care to talk about it?"

"It's..it's Musa…"

"Ya.. I expected it, she was pretty, polite and cute, apart from having a great personality… she was every man's desire."

"I see, Helia. Which means Flora isn't in your heart anymore, is it?"

"Of course not. My Flora is the best, she could beat the rest. Like a rose among the thorns…" Helia said dreamily.

"Stop being mushy. But again, you're always the pacifist."

"Ok Riven, tell me the problem about you and Musa.

"Well, I was in Alfea's hospital, right? When I woke up, I saw Musa. I just couldn't resist it so I stood up and pecked her on the cheek. She woke up and was angry and furious with me. I bet she hates me now."

"Bro… Your woman issues are currently pestering ya… you know that?"

"I'm screwed… Really screwed." Riven muttered under his breath.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter: 8**

"Hey bro, you really don't want to go with us to Magix today with the girls?"

"No… Musa's not going too."

"Ok… So you better use the time wisely."

"Ya… Ok… Bye."

"C'mon, the girls are waiting downstairs."

"Bye and have fun…"

* * *

Ok… They're gone… I'll just wait a few minutes more before going to look for Musa.

Riven could not wait any longer.

"Damn!" He sped off on his leva-bike and drove to Alfea.

Sneakily, he climbed the tree that was planted conveniently next to the dormitory that Techna and Musa shared.

"Voila!"

He walked past Techna's bed, which was arranged systematically with gadgets. There was Musa, sleeping like a log, on her bed, which was shaped like a piano.

Oh god… She looked so cute, with the covers pulled around her, surely no man could resist it… Riven thought.

Suddenly, he spotted her diary on her table. Curiosity got the better of him, and he ruffled through a few pages.

**September 16th**

**Dear Diary, **

**During practice today, I saw a boy next to me. Stella told me his name's Jonathan. He looked so handsome. I guess…**

Riven was enraged and couldn't stand this Jonathan guy, and so he flipped a few more pages

**September 27th**

**Dear Diary,**

**I saw Riven for the first time. The one Priscilla and Francis had been talking about since last year. Wow! He was really good looking, with his scowl and those muscular arms…**

**October 2nd**

**Dear Diary,**

**I competed with Riven today, I didn't know he could sing so well. He's wearing his normal outfit. A white shirt and magenta pants. But he still looks totally cool. I heard Priscilla and Francis shouting his name. He winked back at them…**

**October 13th**

**Dear Diary,**

**OMG! Riven kissed me on the cheek today, in the hospital. I can't believe it. His lips were so soft and… wait a minute! Musa, are you falling in love with him? That is soo wrong! Men are not to be trusted, remember? Ever since…**

"What are you doing, Riven? Get outta here now!"

"Musa… I… I…"

"Didn't you hear what I just said? Get out of here! NOW!!"

Riven quickly jumped out of the window and sped off on his leva-bike. When Riven had gone, Musa cried silently to herself.

"W… why? Why did he read my diary? Goddamnit! I don't even know which page he's read!! Do I care?"

"Now Musa, get a hold of yourself. It's not worth crying over that arrogant jerk." Musa muttered to herself.

"Ok… I'll… I'll just write a song then… As if I have any inspirations, after that jerk assaulted me… But I don't care, I'll just write a crappy one. I'm gonna throw it away anyway…"

With a sigh, Musa took out a pen and a paper.

_**From The Bottom Of My Broken Heart**_

_"Never look back," we said  
How was I to know I'd miss you so?  
Loneliness up ahead, emptiness behind  
Where do I go?_

_And you didn't hear  
All my joy through my tears  
All my hopes through my fears  
Did you know, I still miss you somehow_

_CHORUS:  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know  
You were my first love, you were my true love  
From the first kisses to the very last rose  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
Even though time may find me somebody new  
You were my real love, I never knew love  
'Til there was you  
From the bottom of my broken heart_

_"Baby," I said, "please stay.  
Give our love a chance for one more day"  
We could have worked things out  
Taking time is what love's all about_

_But you put a dart  
Through my dreams through my heart  
And I'm back where I started again  
Never thought it would end_

_Repeat CHORUS_

_You promised yourself  
But to somebody else  
And you made it so perfectly clear  
Still I wish you were here_

_Repeat CHORUS_

_"Never look back," we said  
How was I to know I'd miss you so?_

"There! I'm done." Then…

"Well, while all of you split up and went different ways, Brandon and I went to this restaurant called 'Pariss', well, he sorta held my hand and we walked into the restaurant, then suddenly, BANG!! he proposed to m…… OMG! Musa! Were you crying?"

"Hi.. you're back I see."

"Hey Musa, tell us what happened."

"It's n… nothing much… I guess I'll just go back to… to… sleep. Yeah…"

"Musa, tell us what happened. We're friends, remember? And friends are supposed to help one another."

"FINE, Techna! You're not gonna believe me… But Riven…Riven, he came into our room…goodness knows how he sneaked in here, and…and he…he…READ MY FREAKIN' DIARY!!! And who the hell knows what page he's read!"

"Sweetie, calm down..remember the spell Avalon taught us? To know what has just been read by an enemy or someone?"

"Great idea, Flo! Now 1..2..3 let's chant together!"

"May what he read be told the truth,  
And the spell will be known as the proof!  
May what he read be told the truth,  
And the spell will be known as the proof!  
May what he read be told the truth,  
And the spell will be known as the proof!"

"Whew! That was tiring… Shit! Musa, come and look!"

"Oh no… He read… those things I wrote about him… oh no… oh no… oh no…"

"Calm down, sweetie, it doesn't mean anything to him…"

"Hey Musa, from what you have written, does it mean that you like Riven?" The blonde asked, with a smirk on her face.

"Well… I… I… yes, I think so…" Musa whispered.

"That's great!" Stella whooped. "That way, we don't need to worry about finding her a partner for the annual ball anymore! And furthermore, it's obvious that he likes you too, Musa!"

"Well, Stella, you're 34.9 percent correct… less than half, you know? But it doesn't look like he likes Musa… You know, guys can kiss any girl they like, with or without passion, for you information… but it's different, very different for girls." Techna explained logically.

"Well, I guess I'm being defeated… Come on Winx, let's get some sleep, it's getting late."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter: 9**

"Musa, Techna, wake up! Girls, WAKE UP!!! WAKE UP!!!"

"Huh? What happened? Good morning, Miss Ofelia…"

"Good morning, wake that sleepy head up, and the both of you are to report to Miss Faragonda in 15 minutes time. There's a mission for you, I think… I've already awaken Stella, Bloom and Flora. Good day to you, Techna."

**After 15 minutes**

Stella: I wonder what Miss Faragonda wants us for.

Techna: Ofelia said something about a mission

Flora: C'mon.. let's hurry, or we'll be late.

**Miss Faragonda's Office**

"Good morning, Miss Faragonda. You wanted to see us?"

"Good morning, girls. Before I say anything, can all of you please change into your missionary clothing?"

"We're done, Miss Faragonda."

"Ready? Ok, here goes… I have a mission for you… A troll was seen this morning by Saladin. We suspect it has something to do with the trix. You are to go into the forest accompanied by the 5 specialists from Redfounain, Brandon, Helia, Sky, Riven and Timmy."

Everyone whooped with joy. Well, that is, everyone except Musa.

"Girls, the boys will be waiting for you outside the forest, you may go now, and be careful."

"Hey guys… yoohoo… we're here…" Stella said, waving her hands about.

"Hey Brandikins… what's the plan?"

"Hmm… since there're ten of us here, we'll split into groups of 5 to search."

"Great idea, Brandikins. Ok… I'll go with Brandon, Techna with Timmy, Flora with Helia, Bloom with Prince Sky and Musa with Riven." Stella chuckled at her own cleverness.

* * *

When Musa heard that she was being paired up with Riven, she remained expressionless, although a ferocious storm was raging in her heart.

Great, I got to be with that bastard again. She thought.

Meanwhile, Riven, who also remained expressionless, was feeling butterflies in his stomach. He would, of course, gladly be paired up with Musa. But he was feeling awkward because of the incident that happened yesterday.

"Right, Brandon and I will go this way, Timmy, Techna, that way, Flo, Helia, the other way, Bloom, Prince Sky, that route and Musa, Riven, this way. Clear? Right, let's go…"

* * *

Musa walked into the forest as fast as she could not wanting to walk the same pace as Riven, who was trying in vain to keep up, unlike the others, who held hands with their guy while walking into the forest.

"Musa! Wait for me!" said an already-out-of-breath Riven.

Musa slowed down her footsteps.

"What do you want?"

"Well… I just wanted to apologise to you, Musa, about the incident yesterday. I'm sorry. I was just curious, I guess."

"What did you read?"

"I… I…"

"Tell me!!! Or else, I'll never forgive you!"

"Well… I… I read about that bloke Jonathan, you said he's handsome, and that I could sing well, I was good looking and you refuse to fall in love with any guy."

Musa was amazed by what she had heard and had to give him points for being truthful.

"Does it mean I'm forgiven?"

"Well, yes, I guess…"

God, how am I supposed to tell her I love her? Even in those missionary clothing, she still looks gorgeous, with those slender legs and lily-white skin… with that great figure…

"Riven? RIVEN! What are you staring at? Get moving!"

"Uhhh… Musa??"

"Yes?" Musa continued walking.

Suddenly, Musa felt Riven pulling his hands towards him. When she looked up, she realized how close they were. Riven could not resist her any longer. Without warning, he crushed his mouth to hers.

Musa struggled and tried to pull away from him, but he was too strong for her. The kiss was anything but passionate. It was brutual, hard and cruel.

Finally, he let go of Musa. "I can't believe you did this to me, you jerk. I always knew you were egotistical and a big fat jerk, but I always believed that you were an upright person, I couldn't believe it, oh my goodness! GO TO HELL! PERV……!!!"

"Beep… beep… beep…" Musa's messenger was ringing.

"Yes Miss Faragonda, Musa speaking."

"Ok, Musa, come out now. Our suspicions were confirmed. The troll definitely belonged to the trix and Miss Griffin are punishing them this very moment."

"Yes Miss Faragonda."

"Well, you heard the message, we're to go out now."

"Musa, it's not what you think…" Riven explained frantically.

"I don't want to hear anymore explanations, Riven, we'll get outta here, wait for the others, I'll return to Alfea, and you to RF. Get it?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter: 10**

"Whew gals, I feel exhilarated and refreshed after that bath, don't you?"

"Yeah, there were so many twigs and leaves in my hair when I came out of the forest. So, Musa, did you do anything with Riven?"

"No Stella. And stop talking about it, ok?"

"Fine, fine, I was just kidding. After this, we'll go to the mall to find new dresses for the ball ok?"

"Ok.. I can't wait!" Flora said fervently.

* * *

**That Night **

"I can't sleep!" Musa mumbled to herself. "I guess I'll just take a walk."

* * *

After walking for quite a long time, Musa spotted a figure sitting on one of the benches nearby.

"Must be a specialist from RF. I'll just check it out."

She went closer. "Oh.. It's Leonardo…"

"Hi Leonardo, can't sleep? Me too."

"Oh, it's you, Musa…"

"Mind if I take a seat?"

"No… not at all…"

"Hey Musa, you got a date for the ball?"

Well, since Riven didn't ask me out, I'll just tell him the truth then. It's better than being partnerless. Musa thought to herself.

With a sigh, she answered, "No."

"Well, how bout being my partner?"

"Yeah, my pleasure…"

"Ok… so, I'll meet you in Alfea hall on the day of the ball then…"

"Ok then, Leonardo, I gotta get going…"

"Bye Musa…" God, heaven must be helping me. The hottest fairy in Alfea agreed to go to the ball with me!

"I must be the luckiest guy on Magix!" Leonardo said, while walking back to Redfountain looking forward to his beauty sleep after his problem had been resolved.

* * *

**Day of the Ball**

"Musa, I still can't believe what you did! You agreed to go to the ball with Leonardo? Instead of Riven?!" Stella said, while putting on her make-up. She looked absolutely gorgeous that night, with her hair neatly bun up, letting a few blonde strands fall of the bun deliberately. She wore an elegant dress, which was orange in colour and it suited her perfectly.

"Well, since Riven didn't ask me to be his partner, I had to accept his invitation then. What's more, Leonardo's not a jerk, like Riven and he's quite good-looking, too."

"Sweetie, you're going to hurt Riven, you know that? I went with Helia to the mall last Sunday, and he told me Riven's been going to him because of you. Just forgive him for everything he did to you, he truly loves you, but he's shy. Give him one more chance, won't you?"

"Yo, Flora. How am I gonna tell Leonardo then?" Musa asked with a shrug, but turned away, smiling. She was apparently happy at what she had just heard.

"Come on, the ball's going to start in 6 minutes and 37 seconds, we better hurry. Ready? Stella?"

"More than ever, c'mon! I'm soooo excited!"

**Alfea's Hall**

"Hey schnookums! Let's go!" Stella called out to Brandon.

"Wow Stella! You look beautiful!"

"Thanks… Let's go and dance!"

"Whatever you say, Stella! Let's go!"

* * *

"There you are, Techna! I was looking for you for ages!"

"Hi! Timmy!"

"Here's the new software you wanted! Come on, let's dance!"

* * *

"Hey Sky, wanna dance?"

"Your wish is my command, Princess. You look lovely tonight."

"You're making me blush… Let's hit the dance floor!."

* * *

"Hi Helia." Flora said sweetly, and gave Helia a peck on the cheek.

"So… er… you wanna dance?" Helia asked shyly. After months of dating Flora, Helia still could not believe that Flora was his girlfriend.

"Ya, of course, sweetie! I wouldn't dance with anyone in the world except you! By the way, where's Riven?"

"He's helping Saladin carry the presents."

"That poor guy… Musa must have hurt him really badly, anyway, let's dance, shall we?"

* * *

"Hi Leonardo, wanna dance?"

"Right, Musa."

* * *

Musa was not enjoying herself thoroughly. She wished that she was dancing with Riven, although he could be conceited and a jerk, but she knew, deep in her heart, that he was the only one for her, and she would love him forever, although her affections may not be returned. Well, she'll just let nature take it's course and let fate decide for her then. There was nothing she could do, with a guy like Riven.

"Hey Leonardo, I'm gonna take a rest for a while, ok?

"Sure, fine with me."

* * *

Musa wandered off, into the park near Alfea, the park where the Winx Club always went for their morning run.

God, I really needed the fresh air… Hey… Isn't that Riven, sitting on the bench? Alone?

* * *

"Scoot over, Riven."

Riven looked up. Usually, if strangers asked him to scoot over, he would ask them to go and find another brainless bench to sit on, or else sit on the floor. But this time, he felt inclined to obey Musa's commands, for the sake of his love for her.

"Why aren't you at the ball?"

"I didn't feel like going… You have a problem with that?"

"No… Just curious."

"Well, I suggest you better go back to that pig-headed Leonardo or he'll be jealous." Riven snapped back.

Musa froze. Did she heard correctly? Riven's tone made it obvious that he was violently jealous.

"Jealous?" She asked him, sweetly.

"My foot! Why would I be jealous?" He asked, although he knew the reason clearly enough.

"Fine Riven, I'll just let fate decide. I'm going back to Leonardo."

"Go! By all means, go! I don't care!"

"You're right. I'm gonna go back to him. He's a much much much better guy than you, jerk." Musa said, tears threatening to fall down from her eyes.

"I vowed never to trust another woman again, in my entire life."

Shocked at what she had just heard, Musa whispered, "Why?"

"My mum left me when I was 6, all because of that damn bloody stupid sum of money my father left behind. Saladin was kind enough to take me in."

"That's so sad… Riven. I'm… I'm sorry."

"Don't need to be. This wasn't your fault…. From then on, I had this mentality that all women are the same. And that's why I never trusted women, let alone talk to them. But… but you were the first… the first to… to tell me I was wrong. I guess I'll just have to break those vows, because, Musa, you were the one. The one and only that I truly love and will love forever. Musa, I love you."

"WHAT!!!???"

"I know, many people consider me a jerk and someone who is arrogant and vain. But… I'm willing to change, for the sake of you, the love of my life… But I doubt you'll……"

"Shhh…." Musa shushed him, putting a finger on his lips.

"I know what you're going to say… Who says I don't love you? I do too… seriously…"

Riven, with a smile playing on his lips, said, "Really? I'm a jerk, ya know. How come? A girl like you, a princess, to be precise, falling in love with a commoner, and what's more, a jerk?"

"I fall in love with anyone I want, it's none of your business." Musa pouted.

"Well, I do care you know, since you're falling in love with me…"

Before Musa could reply, she found herself lip-locked with Riven. This time, she did not refuse the kiss, but just enjoyed this magical moment with him.

It was irresistible. He was irresistible. He kissed like a dream, she thought, letting out a throaty little purr. As if it was all he'd ever done, all he ever wanted to do.

His mouth was soft, and hot, his hands hards, and strong. Was there anything sexier in a man than strength? The strength that came from the muscles and the heart.

He made her mind spin a dozen lazy pirouettes, with her pulse throbbing thick to the beat.

She wanted to send that rhythm speeding, wanted it more than she had anticipated. And floating on all that lovely mix of sensation, anticipation and desire, she let her head fall back.

"That was nice… Now wh…"

They could hear whoops of joy coming from the bushes.

"Can't I even kiss my girlfriend in peace, let alone spending time together with her?" Riven muttered under his breath, only audible enough for Musa to hear.

"Did you say girlfriend? Who's your girlfriend?" Musa asked cheekily.

"You are, love. Come on, I'll bring you to someplace special."

"Where, Riven?"

"It's for me to know and you to find out!"

"Hop up!"

Together, the couple drove blissfully into the wonderful moonlight.

**THE END**


End file.
